Hartley Statten
Hartley Lorraine Statten is the Adopted daughter to a caring family of Faun refugees. She is the first of a soon to grow line of Honorary Projects, Number XIV (14), and a combination of Witch, Druid, Human, and Faun DNA. She is also the third Project to join the line that did not know of their Magical Origins until later in their life. The reason she is now her current combination of DNA, stems from the long standing Hunter-Prey relationship between Witch kind and the Faun races, as Fauns were the major source of potion ingredients and pelts for the Witch race. Her conversion also is an attempt to set at ease the growing and bubbling tension between the Druids and Witches over their differences in beliefs and uses of the Earth as a source of Power, as well as end the possibility that Druid kind may try to rsort to using Fauns as a source of Potion fuel. All of which was a flying success, and any needed sources of Potion ingredients are now gathered from willing participants, and any required pelts are gathered from those of the designated and consenting dead prior to their passing. Origins Before coming into acquaintance with Edward on his search to find Sophia in the life after the incident of Point Haven, Hartley lived her life as the distant adopted daughter to a clan of Fauns that had taken refuge on the surface world after their home underground was destroyed by a drilling incident. She was entirely unknowing of her family's Magical Origins, nor did her family realize that she was a budding Witch. Though it was not entirely a well kept secret that she was different from most other Humans, and this originated in her estrangement from her family, as her Aura often set her family at unease due to its massive similarities to Witch kind. Despite the obvious wariness expressed by her family, when left to her own devices, Hartley managed to find a place of employment at her Uncle Harry's Bakery as a Clerk and Baking assistant until Edward came to the Bakery seeking employment as Head Baker. Upon his arrival, Hartley made friends with the man almost instantly and quickly learned that not everything was as it seemed with the man, and from there, discovered that she herself was in fact Magical as well. Had it not been for her conversion, however, she would not have survived her encounter with Magic Watch, nor would she have met Marquis, whom was revealed to be her Other Half, on a literal level of the Soul, being that the two are the same soul split into two forms, and often will behave as such Appearance Pre Transformation, Hartley was a starry eyed Chinese girl of northern Oregon, often wearing any vintage clothing she could get her hands on outside of her work uniform. She was well known throughout the community as the stout girl with the classic bob haircut, round face, and pristine black eyes. To what few friends she had, she was very well known for her smile that could light up the room, and her will to make others laugh. Post Transformation, Hartley gained a set of Horns atop her head that much resembled her Faun Donor's set, as well as thin and dainty matching Digitigrade Faun legs and well kept hooves. Her sharp black eyes were turned a warm blue by her Magic, and she now keeps her hair in a high Pixie cut, never letting it stray more than two inches from her scalp. Due to her encounter with Magic Watch, she now bears scars over her arms, face, back, and legs, but does not feel the need to hide them as she believes they are an item to accent with pride. She is also one of the few Projects to take up dressing formally in front of the public with great glee, as well as wearing the Uniform on a Daily Basis and when needed, with little to no resistance on her part.